Lontshire Battalion
The Lontshire Battalion is the military retinue of the Baron of Lontshire, and serves as an active ground force for the Barony's interests and the Kingdom of Stormwind's interest as a whole. While considered to largely be a ground force, the organization also handles matters pertaining to river patrols and sea excursions. The HLS Stafford, the Seyfried's private vessel is manned by the Battalion with army rankings. Organization The Battalion is organized into branches that fulfill a specific purpose within the overall military. The absolute head of the military is the reigning Baron of Lontshire (or his regent), but the powers are devolved to the Steward, who acts as the administrative head of the battalion. Below the Steward would be the Commander, which acts as the highest ranking field officer, and manages the day to day training and operations of the military. From the Commander, two Knight-Captains and one Knight-Lieutenant are appointed to serve the three main branches of the military, which include: Ground, Specialist, and Reservist. Structure The Lontshire Battalion The overall force under the Baron of Lontshire. Total Number: 380 Leading Rank: Steward Assisting Rank: Commander Current Steward: James F. Meyler Current Commander: Tom Wilkonson General Ground Main combat soldiers that face the front lines. Total Number: 200 Leading Rank: Knight-Captain Current Knight-Captain: Thomas "The Paced" Orkney Men-at-Arms The heavily armed, main force of the army. Total Number: 120 Leading Rank: Knight-Lt. Seyfried Dragoons The mounted cavalry of the army, carrying heavy blunderbusses atop stallions. Often used as support and in raids. Total Number: 40 Leading Rank: Knight-Lt. Armor and Artillery Forces that specialize in the use of cannons and artillery in main battlefields. Often works with the Engineering group. Total Number: 30 Leading Rank: Knight-Lt. Battle Magi Often an underused section of the military, these skilled magi assist the main force with their use of spells and enchantments Total Number: ~10 Leading Rank: Sergeant Specialist Forces Forces that typically do not face combat, and fulfill other roles. Total Number: 60 Leading Rank: Knight-Captain. Current Knight-Captain: Joseph Leary Medical Team The devouted team of surgeons, medics, nurses, and healers of the army that care for and cure soldiers of most aliments. Total Number: 20 Leading Rank: Staff Doctor Engineering Team Gifted engineers that design and improve upon the weapons of the military, as well as providing battlefield repairs and cannon maintenance. Total Number: 15 Leading Rank: Lead Engineer Covert and Stealth Independent of the SI:7, the military may or may not employ various rogues and operatives to further its goals on and off the battlefield. Total Number: 15 Leading Rank: Head Operative Color Guard The color guard consists of veterans of past wars that have served with the Lontshire military. They are often used in ceremonies to induct new officers. Total Number: 10 Leading Rank: Staff Sergeant Reserve Forces The reserve forces of the military, called upon in dire need of troops and quick defense. Total Number: 100 Leading Rank: Knight-Lt. Current Knight-Lt.: Harley Bradshaw Seyfried Personal Guard These men are the personal protectors of the ruling Seyfrieds. While historically these guards have been independent of the battalion, Rosielyn Seyfried have placed them as a branch of the Lontshire Battalion. Compared to the rest of the Battalion, these protectors carry guns and are trained extensively in close-quarters combat. People born outside of the Barony of Lontshire are typically not allowed to join this branch. Total Number: 20 Leading Rank: Knight-Lt. Naval Forces While the Seyfrieds have limited coastal fresh or salt water territory, naval forces do exist to protect what they do have. Total Number: 80 Leading Rank: Knight-Cap. Current Knight-Cap.: Barlin Travers HLS Stafford The HLS Stafford is a large schooner based in the Stormwind Docks, and serves as the flag ship for the Seyfried Naval forces, and as the personal ship of transportation for the Head of the House of Seyfried. Total Number: 55 Leading Rank: Knight-Lt. Current Knight-Lt.: Radford Torp River Protection Fleet Forces While fleet may be the last word one might use, this particular fleet of rowboats and small sailboats sail along the Seyfried portion of the Nazferiti River enforces the Kingdom's and baronial law. Total Number: 35 Leading Rank: Knight-Lt. Category:Barony of Lontshire Category:House of Seyfried